Overworld
Kid Icarus Of Myths and Monsters}} The Overworld (地上界 Chijō-kai, "Surface World") is one of the three major realms in the Kid Icarus series, alongside the Underworld and Skyworld. Appearances ''Kid Icarus Similar to the Palace in the Sky, the Overworld possesses a horizontal layout with rocky terrain and vast lakes. It appears as the stage before Skyworld, and contains many new enemies, such as the Rokman and Pluton. Stage 2-1 Serving as the first stage in the Overworld, Stage 2-1 mostly consists of Rokmen and Minos. In between the gravel are ditches and lakes that Pit can fall into, so the player should be cautious of their footing. :Enemies: Shemum, Rokman, Girin, Specknose, Minos, Mick, Keron, Monolith :Chambers: Store, Hot Spring Chamber, Enemy Lair, Black Market, Treasure Chamber, Sacred Chamber, Sacred Training Chamber Stage 2-2 Serving as the second stage in the Overworld, Stage 2-2 takes place on fall-through icy platforms surrounded by vast lakes. :Enemies: Rokman, Specknose, Minos, Pluton, Mick, Snowman, Keron, Girin :Chambers: Treasure Chamber, Enemy Lair, Sacred Chamber, Hot Spring Chamber, Black Market Stage 2-3 Serving as the third stage in the Overworld, Stage 2-3 consists of rocky terrain, thorns, lakes, and damage-inflicting pits. Rokmen immediately fall from the sky at the start, and Shemum spawn out of jars throughout the entire stage. :Enemies: Rokman, Shemum, Keron, Snowman, Minos, Mick, Pluton, Girin :Chambers: Treasure Chamber, Sacred Chamber, Store, Enemy Lair, Black Market Stage 2-4 Serving as the fourth stage in the Overworld, Stage 2-4 is a Fortress leading up to the gatekeeper Hewdraw. Many of the rooms are filled with either Tamambo or Shulms, and contain damage-inflicting pits located at the bottom of the screen. :Enemies: Tamambo, Shulm, Eggplant Wizard, Shemum, Hewdraw :Chambers: Hospital, Hot Spring Chamber, Store Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Known as the Over World, it functions similarly to its appearance in the original ''Kid Icarus, containing spiky thorns and damage-inflicting pits. Stage 2-1 Serving as the first stage in the Over World, Stage 2-1 consists of fiery pits and thorns. A Hot Spring Chamber can be found above the entrance to the Over World, which is guarded by Totems. :Enemies: Big Toe, Cyclops Hopper, Globe, Snake, Sticky Talon, Totem :Chambers: Bat Chamber, Hot Springs, Sacred Chamber, Store Stage 2-2 Serving as the second stage in the Over World, Stage 2-2 mostly consists of icy terrain and thorns. A Hot Spring Chamber can be found underneath the first Snake jar, and a Feather is needed to reach the Sacred Chamber. :Enemies: Big Toe, Cyclops Hopper, Globe, Gruff, Snake, Sticky Talon :Chambers: Bat Chamber, Black Market, Hot Springs, Information Center, Sacred Chamber, Store, Treasure Chamber Stage 2-3 Serving as the third stage in the Over World, Stage 2-3 mostly consists of fiery pits and thorns like the first stage. A Hot Spring Chamber is located halfway through the stage, requiring a precise jump upwards and to the left of the Harp. :Enemies: Big Toe, Cyclops Hopper, Globe, Gruff, Snake, Sticky Talon :Chambers: Bat Chamber, Hot Springs, Store, Treasure Chamber Stage 2-4 Serving as the fourth stage in the Over World, Stage 2-4 is a Fortress leading up to the Skull Wing. Players should be cautious of breaking the Centurion statues in this stage, as Fuzz Balls occasionally hide themselves inside of them. :Enemies: Eggplant Wizard, Fuzz Ball, Gubble, Skull Wing, Snake, Slime, Stone Golem :Chambers: Hospital, Hot Springs, Store ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' Commonly referred to as the earth or surface world, the Overworld is home to mankind as well as many landmarks, such as numerous towns, Dark Lord Gaol's Castle, and the Final Battleground. It is often used as a battlefield for wars, whether it be between the humans or the gods—as such, the Overworld is typically on the verge of collapse, and its residents are constantly under attack. Category:Kid Icarus Category:Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Realms